Called For Duty
by NarutoFanx
Summary: Edward Elric, Riza Hawkeye, and Maria Ross have been called up for war in Liore will Ed recover from this Deployment rated M for Language and,Gore
1. On The Train To Hell

**I DON'T OWN THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

Chapter one: On the train to Hell

Edward and Alphonse and Winry are walking through Central since Winry required errands before she heads back towards Resombol as their turning into a tool shop a vehicle pulls up next to the three with LT. Riza Hawkeye in the driver seat with LT .Maria Ross in the seat next to her

"Ed get in now" Ross said a pause

"Oh we'll go with you Ed" Al said while walking towards the car

"No just Ed" Riza said halting Al and Winry

"But" Al said before being interrupted

"Al just stay here ok" Ed said supporting the Lieutenant

"Ok Brother" Al said falling into sadness Ed sat in the Vehicle then as Hawkeye started driving he noticed His Colonel wasn't in the car with them

"Where's Colonel sarcasm asleep at his desk again?"Ed asked with a sigh

"Trying to bail the three of us out" Ross said

"Of what did we do something did me and you guys get drunk and destroyed something in Central and we can't remember?" Ed asked

"No it's…War Deployment" Riza said in fear she may have to kill again

"WHAT WHERE?"Ed yelled now in fear as well before the Lieutenants said a word there stared each other in the eye's knowing how Ed was going to react

"Liore" The Lieutenants said in unison this made Ed fall into more fear he knew he saved this town when he revealed Cornelo's antics whats going on is Rose okay he thought what the hell is going on why has this War even stared how long has it been going on?

"I see you are in shock you should rest we'll be there in an hour" Hawkeye said Ed's head then landed in the seat Ross then watched Ed in the rear view mirror just in case he was going to do anything….drastic as they pulled up to Central HQ Ed was the first out of the car then started running towards the front doors of the main building the Lieutenants started running with the Alchemist but Ed was faster was he then kicked in the doors to Mustang's office and stomped in the lieutenants walked into Mustangs office where they found Ed yelling why he has to go to Liore and Mustang doesn't but Mustang would sit in silence

"Goddamnit Colonel answer me" Ed said still yelling

"I'm sorry but I'm being ordered to stay but the three of you are being ordered by the Fuher himself " Mustang said

"What do you mean by that?" Ed asked

"The three of you must be on a train to Liore in four hours and Ed you must wear a uniform and with firearms and I will tell your brother if he doesn't no" Mustang explained slowly

"Yes sir" Ed agreed now knowing there is no way out of this as they three soldiers walked out of the office Mustang sat back down

"I'm sorry Ed" Mustang said

X Three and a half hours later X

Ed and Hawkeye and Ross were sitting at the train station waiting for to come Ed was now in uniform and was carrying three pistols with a sniper rifle and his Lieutenants the same then Mustang walked up to the three

"Remember you three it's you that's doing this it's your orders not you got it and Hawkeye Ross I need to speak with you privately" Mustang explained the Lieutenants nod then walk with the Colonel far from Edward

"I need you to do two things follow Ed's orders and keep an eye on him" Mustang told the Lieutenants

"Why do we have to keep an eye on him sir?"Hawkeye asks

"You know how you and I were during and after Ishval he might snap" Mustang explained the Lieutenants nod then the train pulls up they then run back towards Ed then follow him onto the train car as the train starts to pull out his brother and Winry show up knowing they are too late Ed then waves goodbye knowing they couldn't exchange words then as Central falls out of sight the train car is silent Ed looks around the car seeing all the blue uniforms in one car and the train car is silent all the way to Liore as they turn a mountain about half a day later they can see Liore from where they are engulfed in flames and can hear distant explosions and gunshots coming from the city as well

"Well looks like we're here" Ed said

"Yeah looks like it" Hawkeye said as they stop at a base camp 10 miles from Liore they pile off the train the three go to where they are assigned to bunk in their own private barracks

"Well when do we head in?"Ross asks

"in about an hour might as well get some rest before we leave going to be fighting for sometime" Hawkeye said laying down on her bed

"Yeah your right especially since we just got off the train to hell" Ed said laying down as well

"_Well this is it war has come_" Ed thinks as he stares at the ceiling

"I know what your thinking Ed that your going to die dont worry i'll help you survive"Hawkeye said sitting up

"as will I"Ross said sittup as well

"kiss ass"Hawkeye said glaring at Ross

"Ok thanks guys but lets just get some rest ok thats an order"Ed with a chuckle

"yes sir" The lieutenants said in unison with a salute

**WELL WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY REVIEWS PLEASE AND SORRY ITS SO SHORT I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER AND I'M STARTING A POLL WHICH PAIRING SHOULD I DO EDXROSS EDXHAWKEYE OR NO ROMANCE AT ALL WHICH SHALL IT BE THE POLL WILL BE ON MY PROFILE**


	2. AN

Hey readers poll results here

EdxRiza-12

EdxRoss-8

No romance at all-4


	3. Blood on his hands

**I DON'T OWN THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

Chapter 2: Blood on his hands

"Ed get up." Riza said while waving a hand in front of his face

"What… huh what's going on?"Ed asks awaking from his slumber

"It's time to head in." Ross said while loading her weapons when everyone was finished getting ready they rushed towards the truck full of more soldiers prepared for war then truck started to drive in with a convoy spread out about fifty feet away from the next vehicle in case of a artillery barrage.

"Well this is it." A random soldier said in the truck while getting close to Liore

"Yep." Ed said while looking towards the ground at his boots and holding his automail arm

"Wait, kid, are you the famous Fullmetal Alchemist?"Another random soldier says while glaring at the Ed

"Yeah but I'm just a soldier just like the rest of us on this truck." Ed said while glaring back at the soldier

"It's just that you're too short to be a soldier." The soldier said with a finger pointing at Ed

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN FIT IN A COFFE CUP." Ed yelled making the truck almost spin off the road

"Ed calm down ok." Riza said with a sweat drop

"Ok Lieute…"Ed was interrupted by artillery hitting the convoy while getting close to the outpost just outside of Liore which made the truck tip on its side which made Ed roll out the back dazed by the crash he was then grabbed by his two Lieutenants dragging him into the outpost he was then placed on the side of a building Ross was holding him up and Hawkeye was checking him for wounds.

"Well you're just bruised up you feeling ok though?"Riza said while placing a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah I can walk what about the others in the truck with us."Ed said while getting up

"The guy you were talking to didn't make it." Riza said knowing Ed has just experienced death of a person. Ed then fell into sadness knowing the last thing he did to him was yell Ed felt guilty

"Did you guys know his name?"Ed asked

"A medic said his name was Private William Bigsly."

"I'm sorry William." Ed apologized as if he was standing right in front of him

"You ok Ed?"Riza asked

"Yeah let's just head for briefing. "Ed said while walking towards the briefing tent the two Lieutenants looked at each other

"Could Mustang have been right could Ed actually snap?"Ross asked while they both started to walk

"Ed's stronger then that." Hawkeye said when they entered the tent they sat down while image's were being presented on a paper screen with an officer pointing and assigning units and certain men to positions

"Oh Fullmetal you and your Lieutenants are here." The Officer said while walking towards the three

"Yeah let me guess you need us." Ed guessed

"Of course we do." The Officer said nodding

" we need you to head to the church and defend a radio unit while they set up a new com outpost." The Officer said while preparing a map Ed raised his hand

"It's ok I know where the church is." Ed said

"Alright then we'll see ya in a couple hours by the way I'm Major Ben Gill's." The Major said hoping for a handshake

"Well you know who I am." Ed said with a smile and shaking the Majors hand and leaving the tent they then jumped in the sewer

"Man what is that stench?" Ross said while clenching her nose

"Well we are in a sewer Ross."Ed said with a chuckle

"Yeah but it stinks. "Ross said still clenching her nose

"'Like Ed just said Ross we're in a sewer." Hawkeye said then glaring at Ross

"And like I just said yeah but it stinks." Ross glaring back at Hawkeye still clenching her nose

"Ok this is the grate down the street from the church I guess we should head up." Ed said while looking up towards the sewer grate he then climbed the ladder with a pistol prepared when he lifted the grate slightly to check if any rebels near he was staring at a line of dead bodies and saw graffiti saying "Cornelo is a liar"

"Ed you ok?" Ross asked while looking up towards him he then shook his head to snap out of it

"Yeah" Ed said while opening the grate all the way and climbing up the surface the Lieutenants then climbed up as well they then saw the church up the road

"Ok lets move keep your eyes open." Ed said while crouched

"Yes sir." The Lieutenants said in unison they then crouched behind him Riza decided to take the lead halfway down the street Ed saw a glare from a nearby window he knew right away it was a sniper he also knew he was aiming at Riza

"RIZA GET DOWN" Ed said as he grabbed her by her collar and pulled her into a nearby alley the street a gunshot hit the street where Riza was standing Ross took cover across the street and was firing where the flash came from the sniper took cover with the bullets almost hitting him

"Ross you okay over there?"Ed asked yelling

"More or less you guys?" Ross asked yelling back

"I am you Riza?"Ed asked Riza

"Ed you saved my life." Riza said while staring at Ed

"Of course I did Riza you're my friend and friends always protect each other so I'm guessing your ok." Ed said smiling

"Yeah I'm ok" Riza said nodding

"We're both ok" Ed yelled

"Ok so any ideas?" Ed asked

"Is there a way we could flank him?"Riza asked

"well there's a door right and it's a second floor building so I could get him all I'll need is suppressive fire and get him focused on you too I'm sorry I have to do that" Ed explained with an apology

"Wait what do you mean you can do it Ed? I've done this before I can still kill."

"What is that you said to me when you were talking about Ishval? There's a difference between a sniper and a regular soldier. A regular soldier can fire indiscriminately and maybe one of his bullets will find a target. But every time a sniper fires, someone is almost guaranteed to die. I'll take this one. You guys stay here. Ross!"

"What's up?"

"I'm gonna flank him! I'll signal you when he's neutralized!"

"Alright!" Ross got her rifle ready. Riza hesitated and then nodded before heading to the edge of the alley and reloading her rifle.

"On three one, two, three SUPPRESING FIRE." Riza said as she fired upon the sniper Ross as well Ed then entered the building he was running through the building with a pistol prepared just in case if he wasn't alone he then reached the stairs he finally got up to the second floor and laid down by a nearby window with his Sniper rifle ready he aimed down the scope his finger was on the trigger shaking he found the sniper's location

"Ed you can do this alright you can do this." He told himself he then pulled the trigger the sniper fell to the floor

"He's down cease fire." Ed said waving out the window as Ed walked out of the building regrouping with his lieutenants as he stepped out of the door Riza knew this was a different Ed he had the eyes of a killer she knew he would never be the same

"We need to get to the church come on" Ed said as he walked towards the end of the street his two Lieutenants followed they then took cover before they approached the church they scanned the outer courtyard for rebels they some none in sight as they ran towards the church seeing more troops

"Hey there here let them in" A soldier from the tower said on the radio to the man at the front doors as they walked in the man in charge walked towards the three

"Your late" The Officer said

"Sorry we got pinned by a sniper." Riza explained

"Yeah but your late" The officer stated

"Yeah but you're a dick." Ed said

"How dare you talk too oh that's a major rank." The Officer said saluting

"Yeah I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist what did you expect?"Ed said pointing to himself

"Oh you're the Fullmetal Alchemist? I thought she was." The Officer said pointing to Hawkeye

"Why would you think that?" Hawkeye asked with a blank face

"Because well he's short." The Officer said

"WHO YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT MIDGET!" Ed yelled

"I'm sorry." The Officer said waving his hands

"Ok then well I guess me and my Lieutenants will set up in the main tower actually Ross you stay down here just in case if they get in and they need support."

"Yes sir" Ross said with a salute

"Hawkeye you and I head up to the tower." Ed said as he turned towards the Lieutenant

"Yes sir" Hawkeye said with a salute then they run up the stairs to the main tower

"Ed about what happened back there on the street…"Riza said before being interrupted

"It's nothing Riza lets just get up to the tower." Ed said still running up the stairs Riza decided to talk about this later

"Set up over there" Ed said pointing to a ledge when the Snipers were set up Riza was still worried about Ed she once again thought would he be same they then saw rebels charging towards the church

"Open fire" Ed Ordered said then started firing as he was taking down Rebels he saw a familiar face he saw the one who had owned that stand down the street the first guy he talked to when he got here to Liore he may had never learned his name but he still considered him a friend he went towards another Rebel and kept on firing thinking

"What have I become" he said in his thoughts

X ONE HOUR LATER X

Uncountable shells were on the ground under Ed and Hawkeye and there barrels were smoking Ed was silent on his way back down to the first floor Riza was still worried about him she decided they will talk later Ed walked towards his room Hawkeye walked by then she heard someone crying she put her ear to the door then she heard it was Ed She opened the door then said

"Ed are you ok?"

"Yeah of course I am what made you think something was wrong." Ed said drying his tears

"Well I heard you crying through door and…"Riza said before being interrupted

"Who said I was crying?"Ed asked

"On account that I heard you through the door and you just dried some tears Ed" she explained she then walked towards him and sat down next to him then held him

"Ed its ok just let it out" she said Ed then followed he started to cry onto her shoulder

XTHE NEXT DAYX

Riza Hawkeye woke up in Ed's room she had fallen asleep next to Ed and he also fell asleep while he held her then Ross walked into the room

"Hey Ed we gotta…."Ross stopped put her hand on her chin

"I see what happened last night" Ross said with a smirk Ed then woke up as well

"Ed could you help me here?" Riza asked

"whats wrong?"he asked

"Ross thinks we did things last night" Riza explained

"Ross you have a sick mind" Ed said

"It's ok I'll keep it a secret" Ross said with her hands slightly raised

"Once again we didn't do anything" Riza stated

"Well first your jackets are on the floor and both of you were in bed and under the covers and you and Ed were holding each other ..." Ross said with a smirk

"NOTHING HAPPENED" They both yelled Maria walked out of the room with a smirk

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	4. What have I become

I DON'T OWN THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

Chapter 3: What have I become?

As Maria walked out of the room with a smirk thinking she knew what happened last night Ed and Riza were putting their Jackets on

"She has a sick mind but she's still my buddy" Ed with a smile which made Riza laugh the way he had said it

"Yeah that's true."Riza said agreeing while they started to walk out of the room they walked into the main corridor of the Church the com outpost has finally been finished Maria was standing next to a man who was in contact with the outpost on the outside of Liore getting the three's next mission when Maria was informed she walked back towards her comrade's

"Our next mission is to neutralize the artillery units this mission was formerly assigned to Major Gill's and his unit have been reported MIA assumed KIA." Maria explained

"How many batteries are we talking about here?" Ed asked

"Unknown possibly three." Ross explained

"Where's the nearest battery?" Riza asked

"At least seven mile's." Ross said still explaining their mission

"Well let's get going." Ed said as he opened the front doors

"Yes sir" The Lieutenants said in unison they immediately ran into the nearest alley that led to the next street with weapons prepared Ed aimed his pistol around the corner

"Clear" He confirmed with a whisper they decided to stick to the shadows as they passed soldiers and rebels who have passed on Ed he was starting to question why this war has even started he remembered the graffiti he saw the first day saying _Cornelo is a liar._

He was beginning to wonder if this war was his fault they then cut across the street to where they had heard nearby explosion's Ed pulled out the map they saw they were at least two miles from the first battery as they turned into an alley to get closer to the explosions they had crawled into a building then they peeked out of the window seeing a howitzer covered by canvas

"Found one." Ed said they then walked up the stairs to see Major Ben Gill's and four other men

"Major" Ed whispered

"Fullmetal" The Major whispered back

"Where's the rest of your unit?" Riza asked

"You're looking at it." Major said moving his shoulder

"Well just to let you know your assumed KIA." Ed said

"Well that's comforting." The Major said grabbing his arm Ed noticed he has been shot

"You're wounded how bad is it?" Ed asked

"Not so bad it only happened an hour ago I'll live." The Major

"Have you figured out how many batteries are out there?" Ed asked

"Well there were three." Ben explained

"Were?" Maria asked

"Yeah we took them out lost a lot of good men and women." Ben explained to Ed

"Sorry for the loss of your men and women." Ed apologized

"It's war. Shit happens." Ben shrugged.

"Aren't you going to mourn them?" Ed asked

"Of course they served under me and they died under me." Ben said nodding

"So uh what's the plan here?" Ed asked

"We need a couple of people to take out the snipers on the roofs while we take out the men on the ground." Ben Explained

"I guess that's us Hawkeye stay here on the second floor with a rifle if we need to some cover. Ross your with me." Ed explained

"Yes sir." Hawkeye Agreed readying her rifle

"So how we gonna do this?" Ross asked

"You and I are going to sneak up behind the two snipers so the rest of the unit can take out the Howitzer crew but we need to take out the snipers at the same time." Ed explained

"Why at the same time?" Ross asked

"Because one might spot the dead body." Ed explained

"Ok but are you still sore from last night with Riza?" Maria asked with a smile

"Fullmetal did something happen between you and your Lieutenant here?" Ben smirked with narrowed eyes.

"No nothing happened Major." Riza explained

"Let's just do this." Ed said as he walked back out to the street when they got back out to the street to get to the two buildings where the snipers were located when they turned the corner and entered the two buildings getting separated when Ed reached the roof he spotted Maria a cross the way they crouched with knifes in their hands towards the two snipers but the sniper on the Maria's roof turned to the left and saw Ed

"GARY BEHIND YOU." The Rebel yelled Maria then stabbed the sniper in the throat Ed then pulled his rifle then put a bullet in the other sniper Riza and the men next to her then started to open fire Ed then set up his rifle on a generator taking aim on the battery but then he realized everybody was already down and a bomb was being set up Ed looked over to Maria she was on her knee's staring at her hands which had the snipers blood all over them

"Maria are you ok over there?" He asked yelling

"y-y-yeah I'm alright" She said nodding

"You sure?" Ed asked still yelling

"Ed I said I'm ok." Maria said now walking down the steps to the first floor when they got back down to the ground they met up with the unit

"We lose anybody?" Ed asked

"Nope everyone's ok."

"Make sure to get that wound checked out Major." Ed said pointing to the Major's wound

"Yeah, yeah" The Major said rubbing his arm

"Well let's get back to the Com Outpost and rest up" Ed said walking with everyone back to the church when they got back in the church a random soldier walked up

"Major Gill's your alive" He said

"Yeah I'm not dead but as you see I'm shot" The Major said

"Well let's get you to a medic then" The soldier said

"Oh and Fullmetal" The major said before leaving to find a Medic

"Yeah?" Ed asked turning around

"Thanks for saving my ass." He said waving his good arm

"No problem" Ed said then walking up the stairs to head for his room when he got into his room he didn't notice Riza had followed him in

"Hey Ed" Riza said

"Gah don't scare me like that Riza." Ed said while in his fighting position

"I just remembered I never really thanked you for saving my life yesterday." Riza said as she grabbed his hand

"N-N-N-No problem Riza." He said as he blushed

"What's with you?" She asked

"I don't know" Ed said still blushing she then put a hand on his cheek which then made him blush more she then pulled him towards her he then blushed more when he realized she kissed him on the cheek then Ross was snapping a photo and placing it in an envelope labeled "_Blackmail Material"_

Riza pulled away, and smiled a small smile at Ed, who was standing there slack jawed. The sniper then turned away and left the Fullmetal Alchemist in his room with wobbling knees, and an extremely amused Second Lieutenant Ross.

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


End file.
